


So...Aliens are real.

by TrueWarrior98



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Ruthless (Mass Effect), Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWarrior98/pseuds/TrueWarrior98
Summary: About 100 years after Mutants became public knowledge almost every human was now Mutant. By the time of the First Contact War everyone from Earth was now Mutant. After First Contact when Mutants were exposed to Element Zero and became Biotics they learned the way they were taught to use their Mutant powers....through trial, error and gaining understanding. Now 28 years after the First Contact War ended trouble stirs. The Shepard Triplets are together for the first time in years. Two of them are very cross with their brother.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Garrus Vakarian/Original Female Character(s), Grunt (Mass Effect)/Original Female Character(s), Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson, Kal'Reegar/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, Male Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Steve Cortez/James Vega, Thane Krios/Female Shepard, Thane Krios/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	So...Aliens are real.

Jane Elise Shepard  
Born: April 11th, 2154 @ 9:11pm  
31  
Spacer/War Hero  
Red Hair, Green eyes, pale skin, 5'6"  
Pairing: Thane Krios

James Michael Shepard  
Born: April 11, 2154 @ 9:20pm  
31  
Spacer/Ruthless  
Reddish-brown hair, Blue Eyes, tan skin, 6'1"  
Pairing: Liara T'Soni

Jasmine Alexandria Shepard  
Born: April 11, 2154 @ 9:00pm  
31  
Spacer/Sole-Survivor  
Red Hair (naturally) Blue (Dyed), Blue/Green eyes, freckled skin, 5'7"  
Pairing: Garrus Vakarian


End file.
